


everything has changed

by spicyperalta



Series: the peraltiagos [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I cried writing this, One Shot Collection, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyperalta/pseuds/spicyperalta
Summary: Jake and Amy are newlyweds fresh from their Parisian honeymoon, but when Amy gets sick, everything changes for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

Everything changed after Jake and Amy’s wedding, and it was for the better.

  
The biggest change came about four months after the honeymoon in Paris. Amy was sick, to say the least. She was kneeling on the bathroom floor after a wave of nausea caused her to return her breakfast when she started to recount all the symptoms she was feeling. In a list, of course, she may have been sick but she was not anything less than her type A self. Due to the lack of pen and paper, she went to the notes app on her phone and typed away.

  
1\. Nausea: inability to keep breakfast down or smell perogies anymore.  
2\. Fatigue: caught falling asleep at work about 4 times in the past week by Jake.

  
Those were the most common symptoms she felt in the last week and a half, but a new one came to mind as soon as she tried to get up. Her head spun as the sergeant landed with a thud on the ground, knocking down her phone loudly to the ground. Jake immediately yelled out from the kitchen to check if she was okay. When Amy did not answer he barged in with a worried expression in his face. She looked pale and sickly. Her head rested against the toilet seat and her hair was tousled. “Oh baby, come on, you’re lying down for a bit.” Amy started to protest but as she looked up and saw his worry there was no fighting him. He carefully brought her to her feet and into their bedroom, help her lay down and sat at the edge of the bed holding her hand. “I’m calling the doctor to see if he has the lab results already, this is getting new levels of scary”, he said a new side of him showing that was rarely seen by anyone.

  
A phone call later revealed that Amy Santiago was pregnant, 6 weeks to be exact. He had the phone in between them on speaker, she barely recovering from her nausea and dizziness and he scared to death of the results. When the nurse revealed the news to them, he looked at his wife and let the tears slip from his eyes. They locked eyes and smiled, thanked the nurse, hung up, and cried into each other’s arms exchanging sweet nothings and I love you’s.

  
There was no explaining how Jake felt at that moment. He was over the moon about a new family member but he had zero experience other than spending time with Terry’s and Charles’ kids. Roger Peralta had been the opposite of a father figure, but he did vow to never be anything like him. He would take care of his little one and be there for every milestone. Until then, he would help Amy in any shape or form, and boy, was he helpful. The remaining of the first trimester, he held Amy’s hair as her morning sickness doubled down on her. She found it sweet that he was trying to compensate for the fact that she had to go through the whole process of bearing their child. He consistently massages her wherever she feels tense and tenderly kisses her neck while doing so because this is Jake and he loves making Amy squirm as much as possible.

The second trimester comes quicker than expected, title of Jake’s sex tape. He has learned from Gina, and a book, that the baby will start kicking and reacting to voices, which excites him so much. Jake rubs Amy’s protruding bump with special creams, again, recommended by Gina, and makes Amy roll her eyes when he goes from expressing his love to the baby and her to reciting lines from Die Hard. It’s also around the time Amy feels like she’s acing this pregnancy, but is set back when the doctor orders her to bed rest after an incident on a case. Jake is now in his second pregnancy book wishing he could read as much and as fast as his wife. Amy is on bed rest for 14 days, in which she and Jake work on her pregnancy binder, and watch a whole lot of Property Brothers.

  
The third trimester is the worst for Amy surprisingly considering the amount of nausea and sickness the first caused her. She waddles and Jake must hold her hand as she walks around the precinct. Eventually, she just recuses herself to her chair and rolls everywhere like Scully and Hitchcock. At home, Jake rubs her swollen ankles and feet, orders her food that no longer makes her sick and in bed, continues the extensive bump routine with added elements. Amy has started to feel the baby kick whenever they hear her voice or her dad’s often. She believed it to be a coincidence before, but now she was over the moon about the confirmation.

  
Saying the pregnancy was over in the blink of an eye is an understatement. The baby shower, fabulously hosted by Gina and organized by Rosa, had been a giant success. There were pastel colored balloons and decorations, none of the colors specific to a gender. Captain Raymond Holt had gotten them a custom Die Hard onesie with the Nakatomi Plaza and Jake nearly cried at his dad’s- Captain’s gift to their child. Amy goes into labor at 8 months of gestation and it freaks Jake out more than he ever imagined it would.  
“Cool cool cool cool cool, we got the go-bag, car-seat, Amy- AMY WHERE ARE YOU, OH MY GOD!” Jake was at the threshold of their apartment building trying to recall everything they needed from the binder he could not find.

  
“Pineapples, I’m already in the car- OH GOD THAT’S A BIG ONE- let’s take deep breaths and OH GET IN THE CAR AND DRIVE!”, Amy yells as a contraction that was longer than normal hit her. Jake ran to the car drove to Brooklyn Memorial where they told his and Amy’s parents they would welcome their baby into the world. The 99 was already at the lobby when they arrived. Jake held her hand as they said a quick hello and gratitude for coming. Amy’s parents were still in New Jersey trying to drive as fast as physically possible. Jake’s parents were in Mexico celebrating their happy marriage as they so called it.

  
Labor took 12 hours and it was done completely natural as per Amy’s request. He held her hand, telling her to squeeze the feeling out of it, and looked at his beautiful wife the whole time. He would kiss her forehead and cry when he heard his daughter’s first cry out of many. He cut the umbilical cord and watched from beside Amy as they cleaned her up. The nurses handed Amy the baby and she looked at her daughter with more tears prickling in her eyes. After a while of holding her, hearing her make tiny noises, she turned to an equally in-love Jake.

  
“You want to hold her?” Amy said, her voice weak from the screaming during labor.  
“Ames, she’s tiny, what if I drop her? “, Jake said just above a whisper. Amy smiled and shook her head, shifting to give the baby to him. He held her close to his chest and looked at the face that was half him and half his beautiful wife. He kissed her forehead as gently as he possibly could and felt his heartbreak to pieces. He would die for this little person, no doubt about it. The fact that his father would ever leave him rushed in his head and was disgusted at the fact. His daughter would be loved every second of her life, and he and Amy would make sure of that. He looked back at Amy and leaned to kiss her careful not to hurt the baby between them. “I love you so much. Thank you for making me a dad.”

  
“I love you so much too, and our baby”, she said leaning into another kiss and kissing the top of her daughter's head.

  
A few moments later, Jake walked into the waiting room of the hospital where the squadron was coming back in after a much-needed break. Amy’s parents had now arrived and were meeting their granddaughter for the first time. “It’s a girl, her name is Luna Santiago Peralta, she is 6 pounds, 11 ounces, mother and daughter are doing great.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jake and Amy both lay asleep in bed when their daughter's soft cries filled the room. The crib decorated with pastel colored sheets and bumpers was where Luna lay. The little one was snuggled up in a seafoam green onesie and was red-faced from, surprising to the new parents, non-shrilling screams. She was 2 months old and was the center of attention of the couple. Sometimes she would let them sleep, just like this morning when she allowed them 8 hours, not consecutively. Jake watched as Amy got up to get the baby, get back into bed with her in her arms, and breastfeed her subsiding the cries.

“Good morning”, he said smiling up adoringly. His wife’s hair was down and messy, it lay on her shoulder completely still. His daughter barely had any hair, but the small amount she had was brown, just like his. Her pale face was pressed against Amy’s tan chest and was breathing softly and made tiny suckling noises. “You know”, he whispered, “After Gina and Terry’s horror stories, this isn’t half bad.”

Amy laughed quietly and looked down at the baby. “Please don’t be like your cousins, _mi amor_ ”, she pleaded in the same volume as her husband. Luna finished feeding and was given to her dad, who once feared to hurt her but now was more confident. “Oh, and good morning to you too”, she pressed a kiss on his shoulder blade as she cuddled up to him, both sitting up now.

He cradled her neck and brought her to his bare chest, her soft cheek on his other shoulder. He tended to smell her head ever since the nurse instructed him how to properly hold her _. “Oh, I love babies, their little heads smell so good.”_

 _“Really?”_ He leaned down to smell Luna’s head and found his new favorite scent. _“Oh my god, you’re right. Well I’m definitely holding her forever”_ , he half-joked to the nurse and smelled away.

So, he held her often, her head rested in his shoulder and he kissed it or smelled it. He also thinks back to the night before she came into the world.

Amy’s bump bulged out of her sweatpants as they sat down in the living room, dark hair neatly tied into a ponytail. Baby Santiago Peralta, Peraltiago, like the name of their wedding drink, was already a week overdue. Jake felt for her, he would gladly trade places with her. Give him the horrible morning sickness, swollen ankles, heavy bump, you name it because she was uncomfortable. He pressed play on a Pixar movie he couldn’t place the name of and brought her close kissing her head as he would do to his daughter.

He was brought back to reality when he felt Amy pull away from their three-way cuddle. “I’m going to take a shower, it’s been”, she paused thinking “I don’t even know anymore, oh god.” Whining over the lack of her body heat, and her leaving, he moved to the center of the bed and made barriers with the pillows surrounding. Luna was placed in the center of the bed and the infant looked inquisitively at her father. Big brown eyes and what looked like an average sized nose, Jake thanked God for not inheriting that unto his child, looked at the same colored eyes of Jake.

“You look like your mommy, _amor_ ”, he cooed picking up some of the Spanish Amy spoke to him sometimes, and the baby now, obviously. The book the two of them had read said that two-month-olds loved interaction. His heart basically expanded when Luna smiled back at him, kicking her little legs. “So beautiful, just like her.” Luna also had full lips, like both her parents. They tended to form into a pout when she became upset over anything.

 _“Great, she’s going to have the personality of Gina Linetti, we’re in for ride_ ”, Amy joked one day when little miss pouty would not play with her usually preferred stuffed toy beginning to kick.

This morning, she was being quite the angel, her daddy was wrapped around her tiny chubby finger. Well, he had been wrapped around her finger since learning of her existence. Jake kept talking, encouraged by her reactions.

“Mommy is taking care of herself right now so I’m hanging out with you, princess. You know she carried you in her tummy for ten months. _Yeah._ She never complained, never. I had to get it out of her if she was ever in discomfort or pain. Even when you came into this world, she decided to not have any medication.” Her little face stared intently at him, she waved her arms and he gave her a finger to play with.

“She is right, you were worth every month. You came into this world and you made everything brighter. You took my fears and replaced them with goals. I remember thinking how I thought I would hurt you the moment you were born, but how could someone hurt someone so pure”, he paused, reminiscing.

Meanwhile, Amy had showered quickly to join into playtime when she heard Jake talking. She had come just in time to hear the words that would be engraved in her mind and soul forever. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears and she covered her mouth, she smiled beneath it.

“Both of you are my life, my heart. I’m going to be here for a long time loving you both.” He looked up to see Amy, left hand showing off her wedding and engagement ring still up to her mouth as if to not disturb the moment. He had heard the water stop long ago and wondered when she would join. She joined her family in bed, Jake scoot over to let her sit at the center. “I mean it, I love you both.”

Amy cupped Jake’s face in both hands and kissed him deeply, as in love as they were on every reunion after unprecedented separations, their wedding day, their honeymoon, and after their little Luna was delivered. “I love you both, always.” She picked up her daughter and kissed her head cooing at her in Spanish with Jake adoringly watching the two ladies that he loved as he did earlier that morning.

** amor means love in Spanish, mi amor is my love **

Thank you for reading, this is the final installment, anything else will make my heart explode. Please tell me what you think about this 

moni


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said last chapter was the last one but who knows anymore lmao, this one is short and sweet

“Luna, oh! Please don’t put that in your mouth!”

The baby, who wore only a diaper after an hour-long protest against clothes, sat on the ground and her tiny chubby hands held one of Amy’s stationery sets. She drooled on the paper and brown eyes looked up, looking innocent as ever.

Exasperated, the new mother sat on the couch and let her daughter win this fight. It was past her nap-time and her husband was working overtime. Lulu was a daddy’s girl, but that was common knowledge. She wished she had the skills Jake had to get her to sleep so fast. He’d pick her up, rest her little head on his shoulder and baby girl was out cold. Although, she held secret weapons, some that she didn’t think he had.

The sergeant picked up her daughter and took her to their bed and placed the diaper-clad curly haired angel in the middle. Amy lay next to her, her hand propping her head up and the other tracing her child features. Singing was not something that was a particular skill of hers but this was a time of need. A book awaited in the coffee table and with a child, there are so many times you can get to yourself.

Before she came home from work, Karen Peralta had called to inform her that the baby had been more of a handful than ever.

“Jake was always like this when he was a baby, hopefully, there’s still time so that she ends up more like you than my son. I’ll pray”, the woman said sounding winded.

Lulu took her out of her head with a tiny “mama”. Amy made a small “mmm” sound to tell her that she was there. Her hand played with the dark curls on Lulu’s head and finally, she yawned. She thought up of a song her mother used to sing her when she was little and began.

"Con el embrujo de mama, mi nenita dormira", with mama's little spell, my little girl lays to rest. Amy hummed when she couldn't remember the lyrics to the made-up song and traced a finger over her daughter's features ever so gently to make her fall asleep faster. And she did.

Hours later, Jake walked through the door and found his wife and daughter asleep in their bed. Luna’s tiny chest rising up and down and Amy curled up a good distance away from her, one finger being held by the baby’s fist. He climbed into bed behind his wife and sneakily replaced her finger with his. She was daddy’s girl after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake Peralta's inability to dress his daughter, snow days, and first words, oh my!

“Mm, that’s not how this goes, is it?” Jake mumbled to Luna who just blinked, her sight focused on her father’s curly hair. She tended to pull it at any given moment making Jake believe he would go bald before the age of forty. Her chunky little arms rose to the air as she tried to grasp it once more. “Luna, please don’t.” He gave up on the nice Ninja Turtles onesie he had gotten her two weeks earlier and lay beside her on his and Amy’s bed.

_“Bababa baba”_ , Luna babbled inadvertently undressing by wiggling around the bed.

He turned his head to face her and to make sure the pillow barrier was fortified. “I know you like my hair, doesn’t mean you have to pull it, Lulu.”

_“Pffffft”_ , she blew a raspberry.

“Well, that’s just rude, I don’t want to be bald. Thank you very much.” He watched her roll to her stomach and scoot to face him successfully. It made him smile. “Look at you go, mi amor, good job!”

He flipped to be in the same position as her and couldn’t help but admire his little girl. 7 months old now and crushing every milestone just like her mommy. He loved them. He couldn’t believe there was a time without them in his life and god forbid he would ever have to encounter such a time. His daughter got closer to him as he braced to have his curls pulled but that didn’t happen.

She sat down, her onesie completely off, and softly touched his face.

She could’ve pulled.

She could’ve scratched.

But instead, she focused her gaze on her dad and babbled away as she caressed his cheek. Her hand moved to his full lips and he proceeded to pretend to bite her.

He was so used to her wide gummy smile that seemed to take over her whole face. Luna’s eyes crinkled and her gummy smile, now featuring one small tooth, lit up the whole room. Jake had not even noticed Amy calling out to him because of it. “Sorry amor, what was that again?”

“Babe, I asked what happened to her clothes?” Amy asked picking up the baby, the onesie immediately coming into sight on the bed. “I’m not putting that Raphael onesie back on her, you know the deal.”

The deal was that if there was anything Jake bought Luna that he really wanted her to wear, he’d have to put it on her. If he couldn’t, he’d lose creative control over her outfit for that day. Amy couldn’t risk her looking like a Die Hard/Ninja Turtle character on the daily. As she had predicted, he failed to properly button up the onesie.

Instead, she was put in an outfit that read ‘Cutie Pie’ because, truly, that little one was cute. Lulu fussed as she was put in even more layers. It had been snowing overnight and both the Sargeant and Detective had the day off due to the daycare being closed for the day.

“Lulu, _que bonita mi niña, mira que preciosa estas mi amor!”_ Amy cooed at Luna. You’re so pretty baby, you’re so precious, my love.

She placed the baby on her hip and bounced her around the room singing songs in Spanish that were familiar to Jake. He’d been learning Spanish for the past year but still struggled. He only spoke the language for his leading ladies, he was too self-conscious to say more than just a few words to other people in his life.

“ _Ya nos vamos afuera?”_ Are we going outside already? Amy turned to him while bouncing the little girl who was already fussing over the thick layers of clothing. Luna Santiago Peralta preferred to be in the nude. It was a known fact ever since she took off her diaper all on her own and crawled all around the apartment as Jake napped. Not his proudest moment, but their kid was DELIGHTED.

_“Ponte tu abrigo_ , _y luego nos vamos afuera._ ” Put your coat on and then we’ll go outside.

So the little family went outside their apartment and let Luna touch the snow for the first time. The baby’s first instinct was to put her mouth on the small snowball her dad had packed for her and she yelled at the cold sensation. He laughed at her face as Amy rolled her eyes at the pair.

They spent a good hour playing in the snow and the fairly new parents made their princess a little seat in the snow to set her down. She stared and squealed as Jake and Amy had a snowball fight to entertain her and to also settle a bet of who would put her down for her nap. Amy won, of course.

Their time outside ended with Jake carrying a yawning baby inside with Amy following closely. He placed her down on her crib and watched as Luna fought the sleepiness.

“ _Dada.”_

His heart burst out of his chest as he heard her first word and Amy softly gasped in surprise, her face full of pride. Jake put an arm around Amy, who had come closer to admire their daughter, and kissed her temple.

Luna was the best parts of both of them. Oh, how lucky they were to have such an intelligent and sweet baby girl. As the 7-month-old fell asleep, Amy wondered when would their child give their hearts a break?

The answer was never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember how i said last part was the last part? well i lied. again.   
> sue me.
> 
> leave comments about how much you stan luna santiago peralta and shoutout to my best fwiends hales and rach for inspiration for the name all that time ago. 
> 
> oh kudos are so appreciated too!
> 
> \- moni


End file.
